


Impromptu Proposal

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [333]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/07/09: "blue, carpet, declaration"





	Impromptu Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/07/09: "blue, carpet, declaration"

"What are you doing?" Derek asked unexpectedly awakened.

From his position kneeling on the carpet, "I dropped something," Stiles answered.

He sank from sight then popped up, in his palm a box wrapped to resemble a cube of polished gold.

"Derek Hale, may I have the honor of becoming your husband?"

How clearly Stiles could see the blue and other colors in Derek's now wide open eyes.

"About my timing of this momentous occasion… Funny story. But can it wait till I conclude my declaration of love?"

"No to your second question." Derek spoke up unexpectedly. "Yes to your first!"


End file.
